Encore, encore et encore
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La relation tortueuse du Maître avec le Docteur. Le Maître a conscience que sa rage à l'encontre de son ennemi n'est qu'une façade derrière laquelle se dissimule des sentiments profonds qu'il se refuse à analyser. Au lieu de ça, il se réfugie dans une colère brutale, mais le Docteur ne se laisse pas entraîner sur cette pente glissante. Il a toujours été le plus sage.


**Titre : **Encore, encore et encore...

**Fandom **: Dr Who  
**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** un peu hurt/comfort

**Pairing** : Master/Doctor

**Nombre de mots** : 620

**Commentaire** : sur le thème "relation tordue"

* * *

Les coups sont le langage des pauvres d'esprit. Le Maître en avait conscience, et cela ne faisait que redoubler sa colère. Il serrait les poings et frappait, encore et encore, ce visage qui était à la fois celui du Docteur et celui d'un autre, puisqu'à chaque rencontre ou presque, il changeait de personnage, comme un acteur enfilant un nouveau costume de scène.  
Le Docteur était faible sous cette nouvelle apparence ; son corps s'écrasa contre le mur et le Maître se rua sur lui, les doigts entourant son cou. Il essaya de l'étrangler, mais c'est à peine s'il arrivait à écraser sa trachée. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le tuer. Mais il pouvait lui offrir des moments de doute, lorsque sa respiration deviendrait hachée et qu'il se mettra à suffoquer, avant que le Maître ne décide de relâcher la pression.  
Des larmes de rage lui brouillait la vue, mais il avait l'impression de percevoir le même chagrin que le sien dans les yeux bruns du Docteur sa violence s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'une allumette enflammée plongée dans un verre d'eau quand il réalisa combien ça le rendait triste d'en être rendu là. C'était pathétique de sa part. C'était indigne et sale.  
Il porta ses mains ensanglantées à son visage mais le Docteur les prit avant et embrassa doucement ses articulations blessées comme autant d'excuses inutiles. Son visage était à nouveau comme neuf, grâce à la régénération des cellules, et le Maître maudit à nouveau la capacité des seigneurs du temps de survivre à tout. A croire que même les pires blessures pouvaient disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Qu'on pouvait facilement devenir un autre, et tout oublier pour recommencer, et ce pour l'éternité. Leur éternité à eux, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls dans l'univers à en être capables.  
Des particules brillantes s'échappèrent des lèvres du Docteur pour se déposer sur les écorchures du Maître. Bientôt, elles furent entièrement guéries par ses soins.  
Le Maître dégagea lentement ses doigts et gifla le Docteur du dos de la main dans le but de le faire réagir. Même un éclat d'indignation lui aurait suffit.  
Le Docteur garda la tête tournée quelques secondes, avant d'abattre un regard sans pitié sur son compagnon, alors que ses gestes étaient si tendres l'instant d'avant.  
« Ça ne résoudrait rien, tu sais. », dit-il avec sagesse.  
Et il avait raison, car le fond du problème était bien trop insondable pour pouvoir être résolu par quelques coups et un échange de cris. Le Maître n'était pas idiot.  
Il refusait tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux de bon pour ne garder que le mauvais (déception et jalousie), comme si cela pouvait équilibrer son besoin incompréhensible du Docteur – sa présence, ami ou ennemi, mais près de lui dans tous les cas. La vérité, c'était que même en niant de toutes ses forces le lien qui les unissait, celui-ci n'en était pas moins aussi solide et durable. Malgré ses efforts pour l'effacer complètement de ses souvenirs, le Docteur était revenu à lui par la puissance de ce lien. Il l'avait ramené, encore et toujours sur son chemin. Leurs destins se réunissaient pour n'en former qu'un.  
Ce qui rendait leur relation d'autant plus douloureuse, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient le Maître constatait que le Docteur pouvait se faire des amis, alors que lui restait seul le Docteur tissait différents destins, différents futurs possibles, tandis que lui devait suivre une ligne toute tracée en parallèle de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un point de contact. Le Docteur pouvait très bien vivre sans lui, sans s'abaisser à utiliser des stratagèmes pour le forcer à revenir à ses côtés.  
Ce handicap, cette passion, cette haine, il était le seul à l'avoir.


End file.
